Conventional ice sculptures such as to mimic an animal, a famous building, or a wellknown person are generally made by manual sculpturing, which however requires craftsmanship and may cause higher preparation cost.
It is also well known to implement a metallic mold to make ice products, but merely for producing simple geometric structures such as cubic or spherical shapes, rather than the complex styles of artistic features.
The present inventor has found such phenomena and invented the present unitary mold for making ice sculpture.